Future Shocked
by Storm2003
Summary: REPOSTED: The Storm Ranger's Kids travel back in time to help their parents and save their futures. Rating may change. R&R...PAY ATTENTION TO DISCLAIMER!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I only own Mackenzie Bradley, Trent Bradley, Carter Bradley, Kanoi (the child) Watanabe, Ethan Clarke (aka. 'Clark'), and Lennon Brooks. The parents rangers are not mine or any of the villains. If anybody sees ideas that are their own, I used them unintentionally. I do not purposely take others ideas. I apologize if I have. Please just try and enjoy my story. Thank You! 


	2. New Generation

CHAPTER ONE New Generation  
  
It was a quiet afternoon on the grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy. The beautiful spring afternoon was disrupted by the sounds of six ninjas rustling around in the bushes. All of sudden, they came soaring out of the woods and running after each other. They were practicing increasing their ninja speed. Tumbling over any obstacles in their way, the six teens stopped in a circle on the performance platform. Their faces were covered as they all faced each other in fighting stances.  
  
"KIDS!!!" came the familiar voice of their Sensei. The six teens turned to see Sensei Cam Watanbe. They bowed respectfully and removed their hoods and masks. Amongst the teens was one girl named Mackenzie. She was the daughter of Tori, the former water ranger. She was also the daughter of Blake Bradley, the former navy Thunder ranger. However, she resembled more of her mother than anything. In fact, based on pictures from when Tori was a teenager, Mackenzie looked exactly like her with the exception of a shorter, layered hair style that was a darker blond, possibly because of her father's dark hair. Her older brother, Trent, looked more like their father. He even had an Asian tint to his features, which no one ever figured out how Mackenzie did not get any. Clark was the only son of Shane, former red ranger. He liked to have his hair grown out a little in a punk-like ponytail and he was also Mackenzie's boyfriend. Carter was Mackenzie and Trent's cousin. Carter was only a little bit shorter than his dad but had the sandy blond hair and facial features to pass as Hunter's son. Carter was able to keep the attitude he developed from his dad under control better than his dad did as a youngster. Lennon was the goofy one of the bunch, just like his dad Dustin. As talented as he was at his ninja training, he always wanted to make it fun rather than work. His hair was just as dark as his dad's but it was in a more controlled cut which matched his facial features well, considering that it was a mix of his dad's and mother's, Marah. Finally, there was Kanoi. The son of Sensei Watanbe and named after his grandfather. Kanoi had a real gift for the ninja arts but was torn between that and a love for technology. The kids had yet to understand why Sensei laughed at this all the time.  
  
"What is it, Sensei?" Mackenzie asked.  
  
"Follow me, it's about your parents," Sensei Cam replied. The kids did as they were told and ended up in the old Ninja Ops area that had been shut down for years.  
  
"What is this place?" Kanoi asked in awe.  
  
"This is Ninja Ops where your parents and I used to come when the Wind Ninja Academy was abducted," Cam explained.  
  
"But that would mean they were rangers," Trent laughed. Sensei Cam nodded. The kids were in awe, they had never had the idea that their parents had been rangers.  
  
"Whoa, dude," Lennon replied, scratching his head.  
  
"Your parents went on a mission a few days ago and I'm afraid they are in grave danger. Whether they alive or not, I cannot say," Sensei Cam explained. The kids could not believe what they were hearing; now their parents might be dead.  
  
"What mission, Sensei?" Clark asked.  
  
"When we were rangers, we all received power necklaces, containing a power that not even my father could comprehend and harness. We hid them deep in a forest on the other side of the planet. Unfortunately, the enemy we wanted to use them against got to them first. That's why I'm sending you six back to when we were rangers. I believe you six possess enough skill that will help us harness the powers back then," Sensei explained.  
  
"Whoa, you mean we're going back in time?" Carter asked.  
  
"That is correct, but not without these," Sensei replied, holding up a box and opening it up to reveal the morphers that were once worn by the teens parents. Each teen took the morpher that once belonged to their parents.  
  
"Clark, Shane would be proud to see you as the new red ranger and leader. Lennon, take care of your dad's earth morpher. Carter, have fun with that Crimson Thunder morpher, you have a lot of gadgets to go with it. Kanoi, I'm proud to see you take my place as the Green Samurai ranger. Trent, you're ready to take your dad's place as the Navy Thunder ranger. Mackenzie, be graceful and strong as you always are with your mother's water power. She would be proud to see you take this on. Now we'll go outside and begin the process of going back in time," Sensei explained. All of the male rangers left but Cam stopped Mackenzie.  
  
"Mack," he said, calling her by her nickname, which he did when he took his 'uncle Cam' mode. She turned to him and saw him hold up a beautiful necklace. It was a small blue crystal shaped like a dolphin.  
  
"What is this?" she asked as he put it over her head.  
  
"Your mother kept her necklace while the rest of us hid ours. She hid it here in Ninja Ops where she could get to it. She told me if something happened to her on this mission, then I should give it to you," Cam said, smiling. Mackenzie smiled and followed Cam outside to join the others. After setting up a few technological pieces of equipment, Cam was ready to send the kids off.  
  
"Once you morph, the energy flow will send you to Blue Bay Harbor in 2004. Are you ready?" he asked. All of the kids nodded and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm! Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Cam watched with pride as his and the others children donned the familiar spandex suits they once wore and were transported back to their time as rangers.  
  
"Good luck kids. Be careful," he said after they had gone.  
  
What do you think? The kids are on their way to meet their parents at their age. How weird will that be? Will they be able to help? What if something goes wrong with the time hopping? Find out in Chapter 2 of Future Shocked. 


	3. Touchdown

CHAPTER TWO Touchdown  
  
A flash of white light and a whirling sensation surrounded the kids. They used their ninja training to keep themselves calm until they felt firm ground under their feet. Opening their eyes, the kids saw that they were in downtown Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
"Ninja Form!" they said, pressing a button on their morphers. The spandex hero suits disappeared; leaving the kids dressed in their academy ninja suits.  
  
"Definitely Blue Bay Harbor," Trent said.  
  
"But we need to find out if this is the right time," Carter said.  
  
"Let's look at our parents old hangouts," Lennon suggested.  
  
"The beach is closer," Clark pointed out. The teens, now in normal street clothes, streaked towards the beach and ran regularly when they were in the public eye. Standing at the edge of the crowd, they look onto the ocean.  
  
"There," Mackenzie pointed out. The male rangers looked on to see Mackenzie and Trent's mother as a teen, riding the waves like they were a part of her.  
  
"Well, that's one down," Kanoi pointed out.  
  
"I wish I could see her better," Trent said.  
  
"We'll meet up with her and the others soon enough. Let's get to the skate park," Mackenzie said to her brother. They ran out of public view and streaked toward Clark's favorite place. They stood out of view, close to being behind a tree.  
  
"There he is," Clark said, excited. He watched in fascinated pride as he saw dad soar through the air in smooth motions. Mackenzie smiled at her boyfriend. She knew how much he idolized his dad.  
  
"Well, we've got four more," Lennon said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I can almost guarantee you that my dad is at Ninja Ops," Kanoi said.  
  
"Then that leaves the race track, and if not there then Storm Chargers," Carter said. The kids once again streaked to their destination. After a few moments of searching, they spotted Blake and Hunter finishing a race almost at the same time.  
  
"My dad must be working," Lennon said, disappointed. Mackenzie noticed that Hunter and Blake were both prepping to go another race. She looked at her cousin and brother.  
  
"Wanna race guys?" she asked, with a devilish grin.  
  
"Against you?" they asked uncertainly. Mackenzie was a decent challenge.  
  
"And our dads," she replied. The guys perked up at the idea.  
  
"Let's do it," Trent said.  
  
"I'm game," Carter replied. Clark, Kanoi, and Lennon helped them suit and prep their bikes from the rental stand. It took them a little longer than they had thought so they were at the top of the hill as Blake and Hunter entered their second lap. They had no idea that this was the same way their dads entered into the lives of the former wind rangers.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Mackenzie yelled. Now, the kids being very skilled, naturally jumped down into the track rather than riding the hill down. This expert style jump caught the attention of many bystanders and riders, who ran off the track in surprise. Hunter and Blake did not notice their future offspring until they were neck and neck.  
  
"What the..?" Hunter said to himself.  
  
"Who.?" Blake said, trying to keep his attention on the track, but curiosity was eating at him. Trent and Carter managed to edge in front of their dad's, but Mackenzie took advantage of a section with dirt bumps and managed to JUMP ahead of the four guys and sail across the finish line. Carter and Trent rode behind her up to their friends who were cheering. Blake and Hunter rode up next the Storm Chargers van and were approached by Kelly.  
  
"Who are THOSE guys?" she asked in utter amazement. Blake and Hunter were just as surprised as she was.  
  
"Not sure," Hunter replied. Blake looked up at the group and then his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"The one who jumped over us isn't a guy," he replied. Hunter dropped his helmet and looked up just in time to see Mackenzie take her helmet off and slap five with one of the other riders.  
  
"Whoa," he replied. They had never seen a female rider that skilled before. Meanwhile, Cam was busy at Ninja Ops.  
  
"What is it, son?" Sensei asked. The young Cam looked down at his guinea pig father.  
  
"Something about the time of Blue Bay has been disrupted. It's like there's a presence that just came out of no where. I wish I could figure out what it is," he replied, continuing to type at his computer.  
  
What is to come as the kids are soon going to come face to face with their teenage parents? Find out what Lothor does next time too. We also get a look at these mysterious necklaces the kids were sent back to help with in the first place. Please R&R and I'll post Chapter 3 soon. 


	4. Encounters

CHAPTER 3 Encounters  
  
Blake and Hunter entered Storm Chargers, still baffled, with Kelly following right behind them.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Dustin asked. Hunter and Blake put the equipment they were carrying on the counter and looked at their friend.  
  
"We just got beat by three touch riders," Blake said.  
  
"You two got beat?" Shane asked, coming up from the back.  
  
"Yea, and the most embarrassing part is the one rider who beat us and the other two, was a girl," Hunter said, taking the equipment he was carrying and walking to the back.  
  
"We've never seen a rider, let alone a girl rider like this one. Riding must run in her family," Blake said, repeating the same actions his brother just did. Meanwhile, their offspring were devising a plan to approach their parents all at once.  
  
"It might not be a good idea of we each approach our own parents. So why don't I got to Storm Chargers, Clark and Kanoi can go to the motocross track, Trent and Lennon can go to the skate park, and Carter can go the beach," Mackenzie suggested to her fellow rangers.  
  
"What exactly are we supposed to say to them?" Carter asked.  
  
"Nice morphers," Mackenzie suggested sarcastically. The others laughed.  
  
"We'll meet back in the forest in front of the waterfall," Clark said, assuming his role as leader. They all parted their separate ways. The guys reached their destinations but Carter was the only one to find a ranger. Tori was fixing her board, getting ready to go back into the water. Carter took a deep breath and approached.  
  
"Excuse me, Tori, is it?" he asked. Tori turned and smiled.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" she asked. Carter had to collect himself because for a split second he thought he had found Mackenzie by mistake.  
  
"This is important and I don't know if you're going to believe me but here goes.."  
  
Mackenzie reached Storm Chargers and casually walked in. She didn't spot any of the rangers immediately but then Kelly approached her.  
  
"Tori, when did you get your hair fixed?" she asked, seemingly shocked but kind of happily surprised.  
  
"What?" Mackenzie asked, confused and not realizing she was talking to her. Then, Mackenzie heard a loud crash and turned to see Lennon's dad, Dustin, and Clark's dad, Shane, standing with shocked looks on their faces. They had both dropped boxes and were staring at her.  
  
"Wow," Dustin said. Mackenzie was still confused.  
  
"Tori, whoa, I didn't think you'd ever let anybody touch your hair, but it's nice," Shane said, trying to recover from his shock. That's when it finally registered to Mackenzie.  
  
'They think I'm my mom,' she thought to herself. Right then, Blake and Hunter came back out.  
  
"Whoa!" Hunter said, stopping short. Blake looked from his brother to Mackenzie and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Hi," Mackenzie said, not sure how to tell them she wasn't her mom.  
  
"Not bad," Hunter said, somewhat unsure. Blake still stared at her. Mackenzie wasn't sure what was wrong with him.  
  
"What?" she asked. Blake recovered and stumbled with his words.  
  
"You look nice," he said sincerely but still shocked. Mackenzie had to turn her eyes away from the gaze her dad was giving her.  
  
'Gross, my dad's flirting with me,' Mackenzie said, trying not to react. That's when their morphers went off.  
  
"Go for Shane," Shane whispered into his morpher.  
  
"Guys, get back to Ninja Ops, there's something I need to show you," Cam said. Mackenzie decided to let the charade go on and followed the male parents to Ninja Ops. Her ninja suit was exactly like her mother's, so that was an easy disguise. She walked into Ninja Ops and had to recover from an immediate shock. She saw her Sensei as a young man, and wearing a student ninja suit no less.  
  
"Wow, Tori, nice hair," Cam replied.  
  
"Cam has discovered a disturbance in Blue Bay Harbor. For once, it's not coming from Lothor," Sensei explained. Mackenzie again had to recover from shock when she looked down to see that the voice had come from a guinea pig.  
  
'Wait until Kanoi finds out his grandfather is a rodent,' she thought to herself as Cam explained the situation, which she caught the last part of.  
  
".and it's like these sources of energy just came out of nowhere," Cam finished. Mackenzie realized that he must have meant her and the others.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do if we don't even know what these sources of energy are?" Blake asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it would be a good idea to check out where they originated from. Behind the alley of the old warehouse," Cam said. Mackenzie again followed the guys out of Ninja Ops and they streaked down to where she and the others had come into Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
"Nothing obviously out of the ordinary," Hunter commented.  
  
"Except those!" Dustin yelled. They all turned to see a load of Kelzacks along with Marah and Kapri.  
  
"Attack," Marah screamed. The Kelzacks descended upon the rangers. They all immediately started to fight. They held their own for a good while. Soon, Mackenzie noticed that she was holding her own better than the parents were. She noticed that many Kelzacks had ganged up on Shane and Dustin. Against her better judgment, Mackenzie called on her telekinetic powers and lifted a handful of Kelzacks in the air, using her hand.  
  
"What the..?" Dustin and Shane said as they realized who was doing what. Mackenzie turned her attention to Marah and Kapri.  
  
"We're finished with them. You can have them back now," she said before doing a pushing thrust that launched the Kelzacks onto Marah and Kapri.  
  
"We lost again," Marah whined.  
  
"Oh shut up," Kapri said before teleporting back to their ship. Mackenzie turned to see five sets of shocked eyes looking at her.  
  
"Hi," she said, smiling and laughing nervously.  
  
"First new hair, now new powers, what's going on Tori?" Shane asked. Mackenzie sighed. She wasn't sure if she could or should keep up the charade anymore. That was when her morpher went off.  
  
"Mackenzie, where are you? We're in front of the waterfall with your mom," Clark's voice came over. Mackenzie's eyes widened as she covered her morpher with her hand.  
  
'Uh oh,' she thought as the guys closed in on her. As stupid as she knew it was, she ran through an opening and streaked back to the waterfall leading to the Wind Academy. The guys streaked after her until they stopped right in behind her. Mackenzie could not believe what she was seeing. She and her mother really were twins, almost.  
  
"Mom?" she asked questioningly.  
  
Okay, they've met their parents. Now it's time to explain and few things and see how they unfold. Find out in Chapter 4 of Future Shocked. 


	5. Explanations

CHAPTER 4 Explanations  
  
Mackenzie and Tori could not believe what they were seeing. They were seeing themselves! They circled each other until they were able to back into the safety of their own group of guys.  
  
"Whoa, freaky," Lennon said, scratching his head.  
  
"What is going on here?" Shane asked.  
  
"Maybe we should go into Ninja Ops for this," Clark said. Cam stared at him.  
  
"How do you know about Ninja Ops?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Dude, we didn't get these uniforms from a costume shop you know," Carter replied. Kanoi looked at Carter.  
  
"You do know he would've kicked your butt had we been in our own time, right?" Kanoi asked.  
  
"Well we're not exactly in our own time are we, Kanoi?" Trent asked, forgetting their parents were right beside them. Cam's mouth dropped as Kanoi glanced at him.  
  
"Your name is Kanoi?" he asked. Kanoi nodded.  
  
"I was named after my grandfather," he replied, getting ready for any disappointment that he wouldn't believe him.  
  
"This is crazy," Hunter said. Carter glanced up at his dad, holding back any comments he might have had. Blake looked up at Trent.  
  
"So I guess you get your riding skills from me, huh?" he asked. Trent looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"You believe us?" he asked. Blake shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What else could explain it?" he asked. Trent smiled. Mackenzie smiled up at her brother, a little scared to acknowledge the future relationship between her mother and Blake, for fear of how it would affect their future.  
  
"Maybe we should go back into Ninja Ops," Shane said. They all followed each other into Ninja Ops. Dustin, Hunter, and Blake lagged behind.  
  
"Okay, I can understand Carter, Lennon, and Trent each getting riding skills from us. But what about Mackenzie? I mean, she's Tori's daughter, shouldn't she have developed surfing skills?" Hunter asked. Blake glanced at the ground in disappointment. His heart had been broken when he realized that he and Tori didn't have much of a future together.  
  
Aww, Blake doesn't realize the true nature of his and Tori's future. Will the kids realize the misunderstanding before history changes itself? When will the necklaces come into place? Find out in Chapter 5. 


	6. To Tell Or Not

CHAPTER 5 To Tell Or Not  
  
"And then we were sent here to help out. I'm not sure how we can or not," Clark explained. The rangers were in shock, they could not believe they were looking at their future children.  
  
"We're also not sure how this is going to affect our future," Carter explained.  
  
"If it works right, you shouldn't remember us after we've finished what we came here to do," Kanoi replied.  
  
"Why wouldn't it work?" Cam asked. Kanoi looked at his young father.  
  
"It was the first time this time travel system was used," he explained.  
  
"Well, are we supposed to just let things take their course or is their something we can do?" Tori asked.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out now," Blake snapped at her. This not only caught Tori by surprise, but the others parent rangers, as well as the kids.  
  
"Ease up, Blake, I was just trying to see if there's something we can do," Tori said.  
  
"You know what you can do, you can do us all a favor and just shut up!" Blake screamed before storming out of Ninja Ops. All were in shock from Blake's behavior.  
  
"I'll go after him," Hunter said.  
  
"No, let me Hunter," Tori said. She was about to walk out when Mackenzie stopped her.  
  
"Mom, wait," she said. Tori looked at her a little surprised.  
  
"I mean, Tori, let me go talk to him. I think I may know what's going on," she replied and then went after Blake.  
  
"What's up with your dad, Trent?" Lennon asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Mackenzie can straighten him out. She always was 'daddy's little girl'," Trent replied. The parent rangers all turned and looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What?" Tori asked in shock. Trent looked up and then his face fell when he realized what he just said.  
  
"You and Mackenzie are brother and sister?" Dustin asked. Trent nodded. He realized the others were confused by the surface ethnicity.  
  
"I take after my dad and as you all can tell, Mackenzie takes after mom," Trent explained, looking at Tori. Hunter smiled and looked at Tori.  
  
"Looks like we're in- laws, Tor," he said, laughing. Tori was in shock.  
  
"So Mackenzie's my daughter, and you're my son?" she said. She realized it was a dumb question but she was in total shock. Trent nodded.  
  
"And my guess is that Uncle Blake doesn't realize that and is upset because he doesn't think you two have a future together," Carter explained. Tori's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I gotta go find him," she said, running out of Ninja Ops. The others looked after her and just stayed behind in Ninja Ops.  
  
Find out what happens between Mackenzie and Blake in Chapter 6 and how much farther the adventure goes. 


	7. Truth Be Told

CHAPTER 6 Truth Be Told  
  
Blake stormed through the forest. He was angry and hurt. He had seriously been in love with Tori but when he saw that she and he had separate children, he knew it would never happen. He broke into a run and let himself slow down a top a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean. It was his favorite place to go no matter how he was feeling. He breathed in the fresh air and it helped him to calm down a little.  
  
"Took you long enough," came a voice. Blake glanced over a boulder to see Mackenzie laid back and looking down at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked angrily, looking away from her. Mackenzie did a graceful jump down to the ground and approached him.  
  
"Why'd you blow up at my mom?" she asked, acting as if she didn't already know.  
  
"That's none of your business, now leave me alone!" he cried angrily before turning away from her and heading back towards the forest. Before he could go any farther, Mackenzie stepped from behind a tree and blocked his path. Blake was confused and looked back where Mackenzie had been and then to where she was in front of him.  
  
"I consider it my business for several reasons, one of which, Tori's my mom!" Mackenzie screamed at him.  
  
"That's the point you little brat!" Blake screamed back before throwing a punch that Mackenzie easily caught. Blake tried to hide his surprise.  
  
"You want to play, let's play," Mackenzie said. She knee kicked Blake and air flipped over him, did a back flip, and then came up in a fighting stance. By then, Blake had recovered and charged at her. He did a roundhouse kick; Mackenzie blocked it, and connected with her own roundhouse. That sent Blake backwards and Mackenzie tumbled forward and came up. Blake, as angry as he was, refused to charge at her anymore.  
  
"You're a much better challenge when you aren't overcome with emotion," Mackenzie replied, realizing he had surrendered. Blake looked at her confused.  
  
"You act like you've fought me before," he replied.  
  
"I have," Mackenzie replied, matter-of-factly. Blake realized what she was talking about and rolled his eyes.  
  
"So I guess I get over your mom and still talk to her?" he replied, showing more hurt than anger in his words.  
  
"Considering that you guys live in the same house, yea," Mackenzie replied. Blake was now confused more than ever.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're my dad, Blake. I got my looks from mom and Trent got his looks from you. That's why you thought we weren't related. Where did you think I got my motocross skills from?" she asked, changing the subject a little. Blake was in shock. Mackenzie shook her head.  
  
"When you find the ability to talk, you could apologize to Tori. She's coming this way now," Mackenzie replied, turning toward the forest. After about ten feet, she saw her mom approaching. The two stopped in front of each other.  
  
"You know?" Mackenzie asked. Tori blushed and nodded.  
  
"He does too. I told him. I think you need to talk," Mackenzie said.  
  
"Thanks," Tori said. Mackenzie smiled the same smile Tori had and made her way back to Ninja Ops. Tori walked toward the clearing to see a baffled Blake look out onto the horizon. She approached him slowly, her heart pounding with nerves as to what to say to him. Blake heard someone coming and thought it was Mackenzie. He got a quick idea to break the ice with his daughter; he would pull an old fashioned move on her. The second he felt a hand on his shoulder, he grabbed and flipped the figure around to the ground. He did not realize who it was until he had pinned the figure on its back.  
  
"Tori?!" he asked questioningly. Tori opened her eyes, trying to recover from the shock. She had definitely not been expecting.  
  
"You still mad at me?" she asked, kind of playfully, as she could tell he had made a mistake.  
  
"No, no, I mean I thought, I'm sorry, it's just...," Blake stumbled with his words as the confusion of the whole situation took him over until he stopped. He looked down at her.  
  
'How can I be made at her? The sweet girl I fell in love with,' he thought as he stared at her. Tori stared back at him and smiled. Blake smiled back. The two decided staring wasn't enough and inched towards each other. Their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Blake closer to her. They laid there, letting their emotions flow through their very first kiss, as their tongues began to do the same through each other's mouths. They parted briefly, catching their breath.  
  
"Wow," Blake whispered. Tori smiled.  
  
"I don't think this was the type of talking Mackenzie wanted us to do," Tori said. Blake smiled playfully at her.  
  
"You never know. This could be exactly what she meant. She is our daughter after all, she knows us pretty well," he said, half seriously, half joking. Tori laughed and stared at him lovingly. Blake brought his hand to her face and gently traced her face with his fingers.  
  
"Besides, it's a start," he whispered. The two again met in a passionate kiss, letting go of any other worries. Meanwhile, Mackenzie was leisurely walking back to Ninja Ops when she stopped and turned back in the direction of where her parents were. She smiled, as if she knew what was going on. All of a sudden, something grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Hey!!" she screamed in surprise. She was suddenly put on her back in a soft, grassy area and Clark laid down beside her, letting his torso pin her upper body, as he held onto her arms.  
  
"CLARK!!" she screamed playfully and tried to get him but he had a good grip on her.  
  
"So how'd it go with your parents?" he asked. Mackenzie glanced back in that direction and smiled.  
  
"They're working it out the best way they can," she replied, smiling at him.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter," Clark replied playfully. He leaned in and captured Mackenzie's lips with his. They made out while holding each other close, just as Blake and Tori were doing. While Clark and Mackenzie kissed, she took no notice of the glow that was illuminating from the dolphin necklace.  
  
Well, looks like Blake and Tori have worked stuff out. Does their knowledge of the future mean the kids will be affected? What's up with the necklace? Is it a sign that the kid's will have a job to do soon? Find out in Chapter 7. 


	8. Explanations and Beginnings

CHAPTER 7 Explanations and Beginnings  
  
"So how I exactly do I end up naming my son Clark when that's his last name?" Shane asked the remaining kid rangers.  
  
"Growing up, he wore glasses, had his hair slicked back, and wore dressy clothes when he didn't have a ninja suit on but he was always the strongest one out of the guys, so we called him Clark Kent. That's where we got Clark from," Kanoi explained.  
  
"So when did it just drop to Clark?" Cam asked.  
  
"When he beat us up and hit puberty in the same year," Carter replied. The other rangers laughed.  
  
"So is it okay if I know my son's name?" Shane asked.  
  
"It's Ethan," Lennon replied. Just then, Blake and Tori walked in, hand in hand and gazing lovingly at each other.  
  
"Now this is more like our time," Trent said. Tori and Blake snapped out of their trance and looked up to see a room full of rangers slyly smirking at them.  
  
"Things better?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tori said, smiling slightly embarrassed. Blake smiled at her and then gained his composure.  
  
"Uh, where's Mackenzie? I want to apologize to her," Blake replied. All the other rangers looked at each other.  
  
"She wasn't behind you?" Lennon asked. Tori and Blake looked at each other.  
  
"No," Blake replied. Hunter looked among the ranger kids.  
  
"Uh, did Clark ever come back?" he asked. The kid rangers looked amongst themselves and started coughing. Trent avoided looking at his parents, for her felt their eyes boring into him.  
  
"Trent?" Blake and Tori asked in unison. Trent coughed and looked at his parents.  
  
"Uh, Mackenzie and Clark are kind of.*coughs*...dating," Trent said. The other male kid rangers braced themselves for the reaction. Blake glared over at Shane.  
  
"What? I haven't even had him yet," Shane replied defensively. Hunter, Lennon, Dustin, Carter, Cam, and Kanoi all broke down laughing. Tori slipped over to her son.  
  
"How serious are they?" she whispered to him calmly.  
  
"They'll probably get engaged once we get back to our own time," Trent replied honestly. Meanwhile, Mackenzie and Clark were leisurely walking through the forest.  
  
"So what do you think, honestly, about seeing your dad as a teen?" Mackenzie asked.  
  
"At the risk of sounding like cliché adults, I see where I get my personality from," Clark replied. Mackenzie started laughing and Clark scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"What are you laughing at? You are a perfect mix of your mom and dad," he replied. Mackenzie replied solely by softly kissing him. When they parted he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"But you've got a little bit of your own ways to you," he said softly, pulling her in for another kiss. Suddenly, the two heard a crash about twenty feet away from them.  
  
"What was that?" Mackenzie asked, as Clark gently put her down.  
  
"I don't know, let's go," he said. The two quietly snuck up to the area where the crash had come. They saw the ugliest monster, the man they had been taught was Lothor, and dozens of Kelzacks. The monster was a hideous wizard looking style with dozens of looking globes in his body.  
  
"Wizardo, you know what you must do, right?" Lothor asked evilly.  
  
"Find my way into Ninja Ops and disrupt their very reality," Wizardo replied.  
  
"And when you do, their past, present, and futures will come crashing together," Lothor said.  
  
"HEY!!!" Mackenzie cried. Lothor, Wizardo, and the Kelzacks all turned their attention towards Mackenzie and Clark.  
  
"Ah, Blue ranger, who's your friend?" Lothor asked, not really caring.  
  
"Right color, wrong generation," Clark replied.  
  
"Huh?" Lothor replied. The kids only replied by doing the familiar transformation motions.  
  
"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" they cried. Familiar blue and red streaks formed and the two reappeared in familiar spandex suits. They grabbed their swords and attacked the Kelzacks. Wizardo and Lothor stood on the sidelines. Lothor became increasingly angry as the two rangers defeated Kelzack after Kelzack with ease.  
  
"Wizardo! Grab the red ranger!" he ordered. Wizardo stumbled out a few steps and levitated Clark off the ground.  
  
"AHHH!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Now red ranger, let's give you a little squeeze," Wizardo said. He used his powers to start squeezing Clark.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Clark screamed as the pain intensified. Mackenzie looked up to see the boy she was in love with in trouble.  
  
"CLARK, NO!!!!" she cried, attempting to run to his aid. This very act that showed her love caused the necklace she wore to glow intensely and an amazing power surged from her. It created a tornado around her and when she gained control of it, she sent straight towards Wizardo, knocking him to the ground. She calmed the powers down and turned her attention to Lothor.  
  
"You'll pay for this Blue ranger," he replied before disappearing. Mackenzie powered down and walked toward Clark who was struggling to stand up. When he succeeded, he managed to gain his composure.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, what about you? I mean, what was that?" Clark asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think.we.need to go.. back ..to Ops," she said, struggling to talk, before finally fainting into Clark's arms.  
  
"Mack. Mackenzie. Wake up," he said, concerned for the girl he cared for.  
  
Whoa, Mackenzie just surged some amazing power. What does that mean for the necklaces? What does that mean for the entire adventure? Find out in Chapter 8. 


	9. Legend

CHAPTER 8 Legend  
  
Cam was cleaning out the back room of Ninja Ops. He was tired of sitting in front of the computer.  
  
"Need some help?" came a voice. Cam turned to see Kanoi standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sure," he replied, not sure what to say to his future son. The two got to work.  
  
"These all look way too familiar," Kanoi said. Cam chuckled as he picked up a box of scrolls and put them back on a shelf. As he pushed the box back, a scroll fell to the ground and began to glow.  
  
"Whoa," Cam said. The glow died down the father and son glanced at each nervously. Cam picked up the scroll and began to read the writing.  
  
"Stones of power, represented of storm powers, combine as those of giant machines do, and vanquish an evil that haunts past, present, and future.What is this supposed to mean?" Cam asked out loud. Kanoi didn't say a word. He was pretty sure he knew what it meant.  
  
"CAM!! Something's wrong with Mackenzie!!!" Tori cried. Cam ran out to the main room of Ninja Ops to see everyone crowding around Clark holding Mackenzie in his arms.  
  
"Let me take her," he said. Clark handed Mackenzie over to Cam and he took her into the back room, followed by the parent rangers.  
  
"Guys, wait," Kanoi said to his friends. Trent, Clark, Lennon, and Carter turned to Kanoi.  
  
"What's up?" Lennon asked.  
  
"My dad just read a scroll that I think tells us what to do with the necklaces. It has nothing to do with the fact that they're necklaces, it's just the stones. We have to find a way to combine all six of them and control the power. That will vanquish whatever evil gets to our parents in our time," Kanoi explained.  
  
"That's going to be a little hard since we only have one necklace," Carter said.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to find the other five," Trent said.  
  
"I think we should keep this from our parents, for now anyway," Clark replied.  
  
"Why?" Kanoi asked.  
  
"Mackenzie managed to use the power of her stone. It might be possible that we're supposed to access the power of the stones and not our parents. Let's just wait and see what happens," Clark explained.  
  
"Okay dude, no sweat," Lennon replied.  
  
"Now can we go see my sister?" Trent asked anxiously. The guys walked into the back room to check on their sole female ranger. Meanwhile, the two sets of rangers were unaware of the danger lurking outside. Wizardo stared at the waterfall.  
  
"Beware rangers, I will find a way into your hideout," he said before cackling evilly.  
  
What's going to happen to Mackenzie? Is she going to be okay? Are her friends going to find the other stones or will their parents find out what they are doing? Will Wizardo get into Ninja Ops and if he does, what will he do? Find out in Chapter 9. 


End file.
